finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Final Fantasy XII Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy XII Original Soundtrack & Piano Collections (ファイナルファンタジーXII オリジナル・サウンドトラック & ピアノ・コレクションズ) est sorti le 7 novembre 2012. Ce coffret compile la bande-son réalisée par Hitoshi Sakimoto, ainsi que l'album piano de Final Fantasy XII. Pistes Disque 1 #'Demo Movie' (ループデモ) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Thème d'introduction. #'Final Fantasy (FFXII Version)' (FINAL FANTASY ~FFXIIバージョン~) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Thème de l'écran-titre. #'Opening Movie (FFXII Theme)' (オープニング・ムービー (FINAL FANTASY XIIのテーマ)) #:Arrangement: Hayato Matsuo #:Joué lors de la cinématique d'introduction. #'Into the Fortress' (潜入) #:Joué lors du prologue à la forteresse de Nalbina. #'Boss Battle' (ボス戦) #:Thème de combat contre des Boss. #'Shadow Play' (幻聴) #:Joué lors de l'assassinat du Roi Raminas de Dalmasca. #'Training in the Sewers' (秘密の練習) #:Joué lors de l'apparition du jeune débrouillard. #'Small Favors' (Unreleased) (小さな幸せ) #:Un thème de repos. #'Streets of Rabanastre' (王都ラバナスタ/市街地上層) #:Thème de la capitale de Dalmasca. #'Penelo's Theme' (パンネロのテーマ) #:Thème de la jeune danseuse. #'To Be a Sky Pirate' (空賊への夢) #:Joué quand Vaan évoque son rêve de devenir pirate du ciel. #'Gutter-Churl' (小悪党) #:Joué quand Vaan recherche Kytes. #'The Dalmasca Estersand' (東ダルマスカ砂漠) #:Thème du désert Est de Dalmasca. #'Level Up' (レベルアップ!) #:Thème de montée de niveau. #'Heart of a Child' (童心) #:Thème des navettes de transport. #'Cooperation (Imperial Version)' (共存 (帝国バージョン)) #:Joué lors de la rencontre avec Larsa. #'Winds of Change' (変化の兆し) #:Joué pendant des scènes impliquant l'Empire. #'Mission Accepted' (Unreleased) (ミッション開始) #:Thème de début de mission. #'Lowtown' (ラバナスタ・ダウンタウン) #:Thème de la Basse-ville. #'Mission Failed' (Unreleased) (ミッション失敗) #:Thème d'échec de mission. #'Quiet Resolve' (静かなる決意) #:Joué quand Vaan parle avec Dalan. #'The Dalmasca Westersand' (西ダルマスカ砂漠) #:Thème du désert Ouest de Dalmasca. #'The Clan Hall' (クラン本部) #:Thème du QG du Clan Centurio. #'Found Money' (Unreleased) (小さな拾い物) #:Thème de récompense de clan. #'Giza Plains' (ギーザ草原) #:Thème des Plaines de Giza. #'Parting Ways' (パンネロとの別れ) #:Joué quand Penelo quitte Vaan, après la quête des pierres solaires. #'The Garamsythe Waterway' (ガラムサイズ水路) #:Thème des Egouts de Garamsythe. #'Portent' (予兆) #:Joué dans des situations tendues. #'Unrest' (騒乱) #:Composition et arrangement: Hayato Matsuo #:Joué lors de l'attaque du palais royal de Rabanastre par la Résistance. #'Nalbina Fortress' (ナルビナ城塞市街地) #:Thème de la ville de Nalbina. Disque 2 #'Visions' (王女の幻影) #:Joué quand Ashe voit l'esprit de Rasler. #'Flash of Steel' (剣の一閃) #:Thème de combat contre des Boss. #'Victory Fanfare (FFXII Version)' (勝利のファンファーレ ~FFXIIバージョン~) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Thème de réussite de mission. #'Abyss' (Unreleased) (深淵) #:Composition et arrangement: Hayato Matsuo #:Thème de donjon. #'Gathering Storm (Imperial Version)' (暗雲 (帝国バージョン)) #:Joué pendant des scènes impliquant l'Empire. #'Balthier's Promise' (バルフレアとの約束) #:Joué quand Balthier donne son mouchoir à Penelo, avant d'être envoyé au Cachot de Nalbina. #'Game Over' (ゲームオーバー) #:Thème de fin de partie. #'Nalbina Dungeons' (ナルビナ城塞地下雑居房) #:Thème du Cachot de Nalbina. #'Among Savages' (蛮族) #:Joué quand Vaan doit affronter des Seeqs à l'arène du cachot. Est également un thème de combat face à Vayne Novus. #'Drums of War' (戦いのドラム) #:Thème de combat face aux Seeqs. #'The Archadian Empire' (帝国のテーマ) #:Thème de l'Empire d'Archadia et de sa capitale, Archadès. Est également le thème de combat face à Vayne. #'Chocobo Theme (FFXII Arrangement, Version 1)' (Unreleased) (チョコボFFXIIアレンジVer.1) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Thème de chocobo. #'The Barheim Passage' (バルハイム地下道) #:Thème de l'ancienne voie ferroviaire. #'Sorrow (Resistance Version)' (悲哀 (解放軍バージョン)) #:Joué après la défaite de Vossler. #'I Give You My Word' (バッシュの回想) #:Joué quand Basch explique les évènements de Nalbina. #'Cooperation (Resistance Version)' (共存 (解放軍バージョン)) #:Thème de ville. #'The Skycity of Bhujerba' (空中都市ビュエルバ) #:Thème de la cité céleste de Bhujerba. #'The Stone's Secret' (魔石の秘密) #:Thème des Mines de Lhusu. #'Black of Night (Imperial Version)' (闇夜 (帝国バージョン)) #:Joué lors de la rencontre entre Vayne et le Dr. Cid. #'Giving Chase' (言葉無き戦い) #:Thème de combat face à Ba'Gamnan et ses sbires. #'On the Bridge of Leviathan' (戦艦リヴァイアサン艦橋) #:Composition et arrangement: Hayato Matsuo #:Joué lors de la rencontre avec le juge Ghis. #'Defying the Empire' (帝国への挑戦) #:Composition et arrangement: Hayato Matsuo #:Thème du cuirassé impérial, le Léviathan. #'The Razor's Edge' (切迫する事態) #:Joué durant la fuite du Léviathan. #'Discord (Imperial Version)' (動乱 (帝国バージョン)) #:Thème de combat contre les Juges. Est également un thème de combat face à Vayne Novus. #'The Tomb of Raithwall' (レイスウォール王墓) #:Thème de la tombe de Raithwall. Disque 3 #'The Yensan Sandsea' (大砂海) #:Thème des mers de sable d'Ogir-Yensa et de Nam-Yensa. #'Battle with an Esper' (召喚獣戦) #:Thème de combat face à un éon. #'Sorrow (Imperial Version)' (悲哀 (帝国バージョン)) #:Joué lors de la mort de membres appartenant à l'Empire. #'Lust for Power' (求めし力) #:Composition et arrangement: Hayato Matsuo #:Thème des Gorges de Paramina. #'Life and Death' (死闘) #:Thème de combat face à Vossler, Gabranth et au Dr. Cid. #'Jahara - Land of the Garif' (ガリフの地ジャハラ) #:Thème du village des Garifs. #'Ozmone Plain' (オズモーネ平原) #:Thème des Plaines d'Ozmone. #'Golmore Jungle' (ゴルモア大森林) #:Thème de la Jungle de Golmore. #'Eruyt Village' (エルトの里) #:Thème du village des Viéras. #'Try to Grow Up' (本当に子供なんだから…。) #:Joué quand Vaan questionne Fran sur son âge. #'Chocobo Theme (FFXII Version)' (チョコボ ~FFXIIバージョン~) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Thème de chocobo. #'Threat Impendent' (迫る脅威) #:Thème des Mines de Henne. #'Battle at the Big Bridge (FFXII Version)' (ビッグブリッジの死闘 ~FFXIIバージョン~) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Thème de combat face à Gilgamesh. #'Discarded Power' (捨て去りし力) #:Thème du Sanctuaire de Bur-Omisace. Joué quand Ashe rencontre les Occurias. #'The Stilshrine of Miriam' (ミリアム遺跡) #:Thème du Temple de Miliam. #'Respite' (安息の時) #:Joué à la fin de nombreux donjons. #'Room of White' (白い部屋) #:Joué quand Vaan se souvient de son frère Reks. #'The Salikawood' (サリカ樹林) #:Thème de la Forêt de Salika. #'Phon Coast' (フォーン海岸) #:Thème de la Côte de Phon. #'The Fates' (宿命) #:Joué durant des conversation-clés. #'The Sochen Cave Palace' (ソーヘン地下宮殿) #:Composition et arrangement: Masaharu Iwata #:Thème du Palais enfoui de Sohen. #'A Moment's Rest' (一時の休息) #:Thème du vieux Archadès et des Cataractes de Ridorana. #'On the Riverbank' (水のほとり) #:Joué dans les camps de voyageurs. #'The Mosphoran Highwaste' (モスフォーラ山地) #:Thème du Col du Mosphore. Disque 4 #'The Cerobi Steppe' (セロビ大地) #:Thème des Plateaux de Cérobi. #'The Esper' (召喚) #:Joué quand un éon est invoqué. #'The Port at Balfonheim' (港町バーフォンハイム) #:Thème de Port Balfonheim. #'Catnap' (仮眠) #:Thème de repos. #'Zertinan Caverns' (ゼルテニアン洞窟) #:Thème des Grottes de Zertina. #'Realm of Memory' (追憶の地) #:Composition et arrangement: Hayato Matsuo #:Thème des Terres-mortes de Nabreus. #'The Forgotten City' (忘れ去られし都) #:Composition et arrangement: Hayato Matsuo #:Thème de la Nécropole de Nabudis. #'The Feywood' (幻妖の森) #:Composition et arrangement: Masaharu Iwata #:Thème du Bois des charmes. #'Ashe's Theme' (アーシェのテーマ) #:Thème de la princesse dalmascane. #'The Mystery of Giruvegan' (ギルヴェガンの謎) #:Thème de Gilvégane, la cité des dieux. #'To Walk Amongst Gods' (神々の場所へ) #:Thème du Grand Cristal. #'The Final Act' (終局の始まり) #:Joué durant le premier palier du Phare de Ridorana. #'Ascent' (頂上へ) #:Joué durant le second palier du Phare de Ridorana. #'Sky Fortress Bahamut' (空中要塞バハムート) #:Thème de la Forteresse volante Bahamut. #'Bahamut Shudders' (揺れるバハムート) #:Joué avant le combat final. #'Struggle for Freedom' (自由への闘い) #:Thème du combat final contre Immortalis. #'Struggle's End' (闘いの結末) #:Joué après le combat final. #'Ending Movie' (エンディング・ムービー) #:Arrangement: Hayato Matsuo #:Joué durant la cinématique de fin. #'Kiss Me Good-Bye' (Kiss Me Good-Bye -featured in FINAL FANTASY XII-'') #:'Composition:' Nobuo Uematsu #:'Arrangement:' Kenichiro Fukui #:'Chant et paroles:' Angela Aki #:Chanson thème de ''Final Fantasy XII. Joué durant l'épilogue. #'Symphonic Poem "Hope" (FFXII Preview Version)' (交響詩「希望」Symphonic Poem "Hope" ~FINAL FANTASY XII PV ver.~) #:Composition: Taro Hakase & Yuji Toriyama #:Arrangement: Yuji Toriyama & Robin Smith #:Thème du générique de fin. #'Final Fantasy XII Theme (Press Conference Version)' (Unreleased) (FINAL FANTASY XIIのテーマ (制作発表会バージョン)) #:Version prototype du thème d'introduction. Disque 5 #'Opening Movie (FFXII Theme) - To Be a Sky Pirate' (オープニング・ムービー(FINAL FANTASY XIIのテーマ)～空賊への夢) #'Streets of Rabanastre' (王都ラバナスタ/市街地上層) #'The Dalmasca Estersand' (東ダルマスカ砂漠) #'On the Riverbank' (水のほとり) #'To Walk Amongst Gods' (神々の場所へ) #'Penelo's Theme' (パンネロのテーマ) #'Ashe's Theme' (アーシェのテーマ) #'The Archadian Empire' (帝国のテーマ) #'A Moment's Rest' (一時の休息) #'Nalbina Fortress' (ナルビナ城塞市街地) #'Lowtown' (ラバナスタ・ダウンタウン) #'Eruyt Village' (エルトの里) #'The Skycity of Bhujerba' (空中都市ビュエルバ) Galerie Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy XII